This invention relates to the multi-functional adaptability of an in-line air gun. In so much, that the air gun is installed in the air line between the air line and the air tool quick disconnect coupling allowing air tools to be changed with out removing the in-line air gun, from the air line. Also, relating to the adjustable air flow this gun provides.
This air gun is designed to direct an adjustable blast of compressed air in such a way as to remove dust or particles from any surface, with out disconnecting any type of air tool that might be employed at the end of the same air line. Thus associating the air gun with the performance of a variety of functions in connection with an auto body shop, machine grinding shop and/or any maintenance type work.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an air gun with an adjustable air flow, that is easy to operate, solidly built, and never needs to be disconnected from the air line which makes it, impossible to misplace, and very handy to use.
Further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specifications in conjunction with annexed drawings, wherein like parts have been given like numbers.